


Little Gold Grinding Hood and the Big Bad Blue Lion

by Bork__Bork



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Everyone loves bottom!Dimitri, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, dumb smut, technically pre time skip but it's up to you, top!Claude because we need more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bork__Bork/pseuds/Bork__Bork
Summary: “Oh, but Granny, what bright eyes you have,” Claude said, gazing into the brilliant sky blue.“All the better to see you with, my dear,” Granny said, reaching up to cup Claude’s cheek with one hand and grasp his shoulder with the other hand.“Granny, what a big mou—umph.” All of the air was knocked out of Claude when Granny pulled him down across a very broad, very muscular, very firm chest and kissed him breathlessly.AKA roleplaying on monastery grounds is totally a good idea according to Claude and Dimitri reluctantly goes along with it. Byleth gets roped in because of shenanigans.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Little Gold Grinding Hood and the Big Bad Blue Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would to write lmao. This is my first fanfic ever, so if you have any sort of feedback please comment! Thank you so much for reading this dumb smut. Enjoy!

Leaves softly crunched under each step. Claude paused to look back—the village was still quite visible despite the distance. Grey wisps of smoke lingered from the chimneys of each house. He could turn back now, return home and forget his responsibilities, never having to face the dangers that lurked out here in the wilderness. But the words of his mother rang in his ears: 

"Come, dear. Here is a basket with a piece of cake and a bottle of wine inside. Take it to your grandmother. She is ill and weak, and they will do her good. Walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, then your grandmother will get nothing.”

Claude turned away and faced the menacing forest in front of him with renewed determination. Granny was the one who gave him his beloved red hood; he _will_ fulfill his duty and repay her generosity. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Air rushed out through his nose as he took his first few steps into the forest.

* * *

A gust of wind threatened to blow Claude’s hood back. He grasped at its edge with his free hand, gripping the basket’s handle firmer with the other. Tugging his hood down a little further, he realized that it was hopeless at hiding all of his gravity-defying hair. But then again, red was a terrible color for any kind of camouflage.

The forest was known to be perilous. Tales of horrific beasts wandering around were commonplace in the village. One particular beast, the Big Bad Wolf, was known for kidnapping boys and girls, men and women for vile purposes. But as long as Claude stook to the path, then nothing could dare touch him. Not without the risk of being caught by the Huntsman.

A sudden rustle in the shadows put him on alert. Claude jumped behind a particularly thick tree trunk, his heart pounding so hard he could feel the blood pulsing up to the tips of his ears. The threat passed by him silently. He took a deep sigh of relief and hugged the basket closer to his chest. He could not let anything impede his journey. He had to keep a steady face at all times, lest he was to reveal any signs of weakness to the potential creatures lurking in the darkness.

He emerged from the trunk and glared around him. No signs of a large beast were apparent to him, but Claude made sure that whatever it was knew that he was not afraid. He was going to reach Granny’s cottage, no matter what it took—

A puff of hot air brushed past his right ear. Claude yelped and hid behind the cover of the tree again.

“Who is it?” Claude demanded, covering his ear.

“Why, hello there,” came a low, smooth voice right next to his ear. Claude shrieked as he turned, swinging the basket in a defensive arc that made the speaker duck quickly to protect his head. His heart pounded double-time as the figure barked out a laugh.

“S-stay back!” Claude warned, cursing himself for letting his voice quiver, though it was hard to keep his voice steady when his heart was begging to leap right out of his chest. He could still feel the reverb of the voice tickling down from his ear.

The figure paid no mind to his warning and took a step forward, laughing again when Claude brandished his basket at him.

“I-I know wh-who you are,” Claude stuttered.

The figure cocked his head, making one large black ear flop a little. “Oh, really? I’m flattered.”

“You’re the Big Bad Wolf,” Claude informed him, then found himself backed up against the tree by a bigger, harder body. His face flushed red in intimidation.

“I am,” the Wolf acknowledged and made a big show of snarling right into Claude’s ear, then snuffling his nose into Claude’s neck, sniffing up along his jaw. Claude gulped so hard he knew the Wolf could hear it, and it made the Wolf smirk. 

“And what do we have here?” the Wolf snapped at the air beside Claude’s ear. “A sweet-smelling treat, that’s for sure.”

“I’m not—” Claude’s voice broke when the Wolf licked him from his collar bone, up his throat, and over his Adam’s apple. Claude couldn’t help but shiver, and his voice cracked even higher as he turned his head away. 

“I’m just trying to deliver this cake and wine to my Granny, who lives all alone in the forest. I’m supposed to stay on the path so the Big Bad Wolf can’t get me.” 

“Aw, this little boy is delivering food for his granny. And he can’t be caught as long as he stays on the path,” the Wolf’s voice mocked. “Well, that didn’t work out so well for you, did it?” he growled as he licked Claude’s ear, nibbling at its tip.

Claude squeezed his eyes shut. “The Big Bad Wolf can’t hurt me here on the path through the forest,” he repeated as if saying it enough times would make it true.

Then, Claude put his hands on the Wolf’s chest, trying not to pay mind to the admirable muscular development there, and pushed as hard as he could.

His shove didn’t even make the Wolf rock back, not even a little. Claude whimpered as the Wolf huffed hot air in his ear and chuckled.

“And what are you supposed to do if the Big Bad Wolf catches a tasty little treat like you?”

“The Big Bad Wolf can’t get me on the main path, not out where the Huntsman can see,” Claude said again and pushed a second time.

The Wolf whimpered and backed out of licking range, his ears drooping a little.

Keeping a careful eye on the Wolf’s mouth, Claude started to edge out around the tree. The Wolf let him go a few steps without following, so Claude couldn’t resist taunting, “All I have to do is make it to Granny’s cottage and then I’ll be safe from anything the Big Bad Wolf wants to do.”

“Anything?” the Wolf purred.

“Anything,” Claude said. He darted away, but not before giving a wink, knowing that the Wolf’s tail would be wagging.

Claude continued down the long stretch of dirt path before emerging from the forest, arriving at Granny’s cottage. He knocked on the door, out of breath from anticipation more than from exertion.

“Come in,” a creaky voice called.

Claude walked into the familiar comfort of the cottage, dim from the curtains drawn and lit only by the flickering of the candles. A shadowy figure was sitting up in bed, its lower half covered by sheets and blankets.

“It’s me, Granny,” Claude announced, shutting the door firmly behind him. “I brought you some treats. And I’m wearing the hood you got me.”

“Oh dear, how lovely you’ve become,” the voice rasped in a weirdly gruff but high-pitched tone. “Take off your hood and let me see how beautiful you are.”

Claude blushed but he obeyed, pulling back the hood and stepping closer to the bed.

“You really are becoming such a pretty, tasty little thing,” Granny said and patted the bed. “Sit down here close to me.”

Claude set down the basket between them and perched on the edge of the bed. 

“You look well, Granny. Oh, what big hands you have,” he looked down as the hands brushed the basket to the floor and grabbed at Claude’s waist to pull him closer.

“The better to hug you with, my dear,” was the reply.

"Oh, Granny, what big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with, my child.”

“Oh, but Granny, what bright eyes you have,” Claude said, gazing into the brilliant sky blue.

“All the better to see you with, my dear,” Granny said, reaching up to cup Claude’s cheek with one hand and grasp his shoulder with the other hand.

“Granny, what a big mou—umph.” All of the air was knocked out of Claude when Granny pulled him down across a very broad, very muscular, very firm chest and kissed him breathlessly.

“All the better to taste you with, my dear,” Granny growled and wrestled the squirming Claude across the bed, pulling at his clothes and pinning him underneath.

“Oh! You’re not Granny. You’re the Big Bad Wolf!” Claude shrieked when he got a mouthful of a furry ear as the Wolf ducked his head to push it under Claude’s shirt and nuzzle against his chest.

“Yes, I am. And I will make you _mine,”_ the Wolf snarled, baring his teeth. He dove back down to lick up and down his toned stomach and worry at his fly while nimble paws opened his belt.

“Oh no, Mr. Wolf, don’t eat me!” Claude falsely protested.

Claude stopped shoving at the Wolf’s shoulders and surrendered to him instead, pressing his hips into him and running his fingers through the Wolf’s blonde hair while urging his head down.

“What is going on here?!” a voice bellowed as the door swung open.

“Ah, it’s the Huntsman!” Claude exclaimed. “Are you here to save me?”

The Wolf jerked up from Claude and saw a dark teal-haired man standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and his cheeks quickly flushed tomato red.

“P-p-pro-professor!” the Wolf sputtered. He swiftly removed himself from Claude and buried his head into the pillow, his large black ears popping out.

The Huntsman only stared, hands on hips, trying to make sense of what he was witnessing. Claude, initially surprised by the new visitor, smirked at the opportunity and climbed on top of the Wolf. He chanced a lick up the Wolf’s cheek, grinding his hips against him while locking eyes on the Huntsman. The Wolf, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, only shut his eyes and sank further into the bedsheets.

“I’m not here to ‘save’ you,” the Huntsman said finally.

“Ooo, are you here to join in?” Claude teased, rolling his hips particularly hard, and the Wolf smacked his head in response.

“No, I’m here to tell you that next time you decide to roleplay your way through the grounds of Garreg Mach, don’t. Several students and knights have report—”

“Oh my goddess,” Dimitri croaked, covering his face with his hands.

“Teach,” Claude whined, trying to pry Dimitri’s hands from his face. “You broke Dimitri. And character,” he added.

“I am not part of your—” Byleth’s eyes darted around the room, taking in the spilled contents of the basket and the red hoodie tossed on the floor. “Little Red Riding Hood fantasy, really Claude? And Dimitri, I’m shocked you took part in this.”

“W-well, I, he made me!” Dimitri’s head jerked up, causing his ears to topple forward. “Under _normal_ circumstances, I would have never agreed to participate in such a vulgar activity. But Claude said that if I refused to ‘play’ he’d tell everyone how I was the one who gave them stomachaches the other day with my cooking!” he asserted defensively.

“Hey, you agreed to it. Besides, everyone already kinda knows…” Claude trailed off.

“...What? You… you bastard!” Dimitri jerked up, grabbing ahold of Claude’s shoulders. “You scheming BASTARD! Claude, I swear you will regre—”

“Dimitri, please save it for later,” Byleth reprimanded with a stern look. Dimitri grunted in annoyance and flung himself back into the pillows and bedsheets.

”As I was saying, several students and knights have reported seeing you two roaming around, and as long as you’re here at the academy, I am responsible for you two. There are children and monks here, for Goddess’ sake. You’re lucky that Rhea or Seteth haven’t been notified of this yet or else there _will_ be consequences.” Byleth scolded. “Well, at any rate, I’m glad to see you’re getting some use out of those ears and tail,” he said dryly, trying not to focus on Claude languidly rolling his hips against Dimitri.

Claude grinned. “You may have given them to me as a gag gift, but you shouldn’t underestimate me. I can always find some sort of use out of anything. Speaking of… there are a _lot_ of fairy tales in Fódlan. It’s actually rather intriguing how similar Almyran fairy tales are compared to Fódlan’s…” Claude’s voice faded, realizing his slip-up. 

Dimitri already knew about his Almyran origins in exchange for secrets about his relationship with Edelgard. As for Byleth, well, his trustworthiness was hard to assess. He didn’t exactly fit into the role of a professor, nor of a member of the Church, nor of Fódlan itself. Yet despite the air of mystery that constantly shrouded him, his open-mindedness and leadership provided some comfort. Not to mention, Claude was dying to know the extent of Byleth’s experience in the realm of sensuality. 

“Er, anyways, it’s fun to roleplay. You should definitely try it sometime, right Dimitri?” Claude nudged the Dimitri-shaped ball curled up on the bed mumbling to himself. “Hey, Dima, you okay? It’s alright, seriously!”

He pried at Dimitri’s hands, but they seemed glued to his face and even his snarl was stronger than usual. Claude backed off and looked up at Byleth with his most pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Tell Dimitri that it’s okay. We were just pretending that the monastery was the dark, evil forest—which, ya know, isn’t a huge stretch—and I was bringing a treat to Granny. I didn’t think anyone would notice at this time of night.”

“You two were skulking past the dormitories, he was wearing dog ears and a tail, and you were wearing a red hoodie; the two of you were practically oozing sexual tension and you didn’t expect anyone to notice?” Byleth sighed. “Everything will be fine, Dimitri,” he said gently and at Claude’s wide-eyed urging, he reached down and ruffled Dimitri’s blond hair. His eyes looked up at Byleth through his finger shield. 

“Everyone’s going to know what we were doing,” he mumbled.

“So? That just makes it more entertaining,” Claude shrugged it off, but Byleth bit back a smile.

“Perhaps. But from what I heard, there are a lot of rumors going around about how such a big, bad ‘boar’ managed to snag such a cute golden deer.”

Claude giggled at Dimitri’s mention, and Dimitri smacked him again. “Felix said that about us? Well, I suppose I’ll have to thank him tomorrow, if that’s the case. Thank you for telling me.”

“You know,” Claude chimed in. “Ever since I’ve gotten to know Dima better, I’ve discovered that he has a chock full of secrets and information stored in his head. _And,_ not to mention all the fantas—ACK!” Dimitri poked Claude in the ribs.

Byleth snorted. “Well, all I’m saying is that you don’t have to be too embarrassed by it, Dimitri. There are worse things that could’ve happened, knowing Claude. Speaking of, _someone…”_ Byleth’s eyes pierced daggers into said brunette, who protested, innocently raising his hands. “…will probably do something stupid or dangerous tomorrow and everyone will forget all about you two. In the meantime, I’ll take my leave and let you two get back to what you were doing.” Byleth turned around and reached for the door latch.

“Wait, Teach,” Claude pleaded, but it was Dimitri’s voice that made Byleth turn back to them.

“Professor,” he said, sitting up and averting his gaze away from Byleth. “If it isn’t too much to ask for, I’d… well… we’d greatly appreciate it if, um,” he gulped. ”It is tradition that the Huntsman saves the Little Red Riding Hood in the story, and I’m sure that he should receive some kind of reward,” he muttered under his breath, glancing up at Claude, who gave him a thumbs up.

Byleth opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words to respond. He watched Claude wriggle closer to Dimitri and wrap an arm around him, winking. “And doesn’t the Huntsman have to punish the Big Bad Wolf? Otherwise, he’s going to eat me up all by himself.” He grinded his hips against Dimitri, letting out an exaggerated moan.

“I mean if you don’t—ngh, _Claude,”_ Dimitri gasped as Claude rubbed underneath Dimitri’s clothing. “M-my apologies. As I was saying, if you do not wish to then it is perfectly fine. It was rude and out of place for us to assume that _—ah—_ you’d be interested and I understand if perhaps we aren’t your preference or you’re just not into—” 

Claude interrupted Dimitri and took his face into his hands and kissed him. Dimitri initially resisted and pushed him away, but Claude kept finding his way back to meet Dimitri’s lips, playfully teasing them open until Dimitri seemed to forget their audience and started kissing him back. Byleth watched the two’s hands roam over each other while they kissed until Dimitri rubbed something under Claude’s shirt that made him let out a loud groan.

He cleared his throat loudly, but they didn’t stop. “I’ll just…” He lifted the door latch, then glanced back to where the two disheveled heads watched him—hopeful and intent.

Byleth knew when he was defeated, and, if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to fight too hard. If anything, someone had to stay and make sure they didn’t create even more disturbance within the monastery. “Are you sure?”

Claude nodded so hard his head bumped into Dimitri’s, and his expression quickly shifted to pleading, glistening eyes. “Oh, Mr. Huntsman, I’m just a naive, young boy who doesn’t know any better. Please take good care of me.”

“And this poor, hungry Wolf is just looking for someone to nibble on. Perhaps _you_ could satiate him?” Dimitri cocked his head.

Byleth sighed and started shrugging off his armor. “Fine. We’ll see.”

Both were staring at him without blinking, still holding each other, but their expressions of appreciation made Byleth smirk. Seeing the two together all hot and bothered stirred something inside him. He’d always found Claude’s easy smile and mischievous attitude attractive but he never would have acted upon it. And the ordinarily awkward, rigid blond prince had plenty of attractions all on his own, especially after seeing this new vulnerable, yet playful side of him that he seemed to only unravel around Claude. 

Still, Byleth figured he’d better rein himself in and be content to just watch the two. Maybe lend a hand, if that’s all they had in mind. 

He was removing his cloak when he felt two tugs, one on each hip, pulling him towards the bed. He dropped his sword and dagger before being sat down on the bed. 

Dimitri and Claude exchanged looks before Claude crawled right over to him and stopped with his hands on Byleth’s shoulders. Claude looked at Dimitri again before straddling Byleth’s lap, Byleth’s hands automatically going to steady his hips.

“Thank you for saving me, Mr. Huntsman. That was very brave of you,” Claude told him solemnly before leaning in to kiss.

Byleth’s eyes immediately shut and he gave in to the sensations of the lithe body squirming in his lap and the way Claude moved in his arms. Byleth stroked one hand up his back and felt him arch into it but never break the kiss. Claude held onto Byleth’s shoulders, kneading them as if admiring the muscles. He pulled back a little, sucking Byleth’s bottom lip as he broke off the kiss, saliva trailing along with him.

Byleth was ready to pull Claude back in when he felt a breath beside his ear. “You are very brave, to face a wolf all by yourself,” Dimitri rumbled into his ear then nibbled on the lobe.

Byleth gripped Claude’s hips tighter to not jerk away or make a startling noise. “Do you know what happens to bad wolves that bite?” Byleth teased, turning his head.

“No,” Dimitri snapped his teeth playfully and Byleth just couldn’t let that go without a comment. He took one hand off Claude’s ass (when had it moved down to that lovely ass?) and grabbed the nape of Dimitri’s neck.

Byleth held him by the scruff as he slowly leaned in, giving Dimitri every chance to turn away. Dimitri hesitantly leaned away, but then he parted his lips and brushed them against Byleth, finally plunging his tongue into his mouth with a moan. If Byleth had ever thought about kissing Dimitri, he might have imagined it exactly like that—stiff, yet passionate, but not without skill, just like how Dimitri faced most things in life.

Byleth jerked when he felt softer lips carefully kissing up along the side of his neck and nuzzling gently around his ear before licking the hinge of his jaw then kissing it away. The difference in the two sensations was incredible; he wouldn’t have picked one over the other.

It was a little overwhelming, having a gorgeous brunette on his lap fervently kissing his neck and running hands over his chest while a handsome blond kept him anchored with a strong arm around his shoulders and another hand coming up to run through his hair and keep his mouth exactly where he wanted it.

When Claude gave an extra-enthusiastic grind down on him, Byleth had to pull away from Dimitri and nudge Claude back a little.

“You two are too much,” he groaned out, but the other two didn’t get the message and were now reaching over him to kiss each other. It was an interesting position to be in, being sandwiched between the two warm bodies. Still, he thought that at least one of them had better understand what was going to happen, so he carefully lifted Claude off his lap, effectively breaking the kiss while he gently pushed Dimitri back a little.

“I may find both of you attractive, but, more importantly, you’re my students and I care about you. I don’t want to come in between you two—” Byleth stopped when Claude let out a snort and started to laugh. Even Dimitri couldn’t help but giggle and said, “We thought you’d like that.”

Byleth shook his head, not wanting to admit his unintentional double entendre and tried again. “You two have a good relationship. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“C’mon, Teach. Do you really think I’d invite you to join us if we hadn’t already discussed about this?” Claude cocked his head as Dimitri propped his chin on Byleth’s shoulder.

“Well, _I_ was reluctant about it. Still am, rather,” Dimitri added. “I just never imagined you’d actually agree to joining us. But now that you’re here…”

“We _want_ you to come in between us. Or on us. Or under us. Or in—” Claude squawked as Byleth flicked him in the forehead while Dimitri chuckled.

“You two are terrible,” Byleth said in his sternest voice, but both just grinned at him, a little more evilly than he’d expected.

“You know what we should do, Dimitri?” Claude asked, raking his eyes up and down Byleth.

“I do, Claude, and I hate to admit, but you have the best ideas,” Dimitri answered.

Byleth didn’t even have time to brace himself before the two attacked. Dimitri grabbed him around the back while Claude went to his front. They got his top off in no time. Then Dimitri pinned him down, chest facing up while Claude undid his pants and peeled them off to the floor where he attacked Byleth’s boots and socks.

“Wow,” Claude said frankly when he was eye-to-bulge with Byleth’s trousers. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and gawked.

“Gorgeous…” Dimitri whispered, admiring the former mercenary’s body and tracing the assortment of scars and gashes scattered across his pale skin with his fingertips.

“I mean, I’ve always fantasized about doing this, but I had given up hope of this actually happening. Much less seeing _this_ in person,” Claude said, his breath brushing a little too close to Byleth’s cock.

“Uh, thank you?” Byleth said awkwardly, unsure how to respond. He wanted to sigh but it turned into a gasp when he felt Claude’s fingertips brush in between his thighs. “D-Don’t you two want to undress as well?”

“We will eventually,” Dimitri promised. “Go ahead, Claude.”

Claude’s eyes glimmered when he looked up at Byleth as he gently cupped his bulge in his hands, feeling its warmth permeating through the cloth. Byleth bit his lips to suppress a moan; it took everything in him to resist grinding his hips into his hand. Claude, on the other hand, could only stare. Byleth wasn’t even completely hard and yet it was already more impressive than his cock, though it still didn’t compare to Dimitri’s. He licked his lips in anticipation of his next move. 

Claude took the band of the underwear in his teeth and tugged down. Byleth lifted his hips, letting it slip off onto the floor. He shivered at the sensation of being completely freed; goosebumps ran up his arms and torso. 

It has been far too long since he had last relieved himself. Between teaching at the academy, monitoring all of the students’ well-being, and planning out tactics for battle, there was little time for Byleth to worry about his own needs. At most, he only had time to allow himself a proper rest each night. But now, he could finally let himself relax completely. His eyes started drooping as he let go all of the tension in his body, letting each sensation pass through him without lingering: Claude’s breath brushing past his cock, Dimitri’s fingers running through his hair, the warmth of both presences melting into him— 

Claude took his entire length in hand. Byleth groaned, his head sinking deeper into Dimitri’s lap. Dimitri chuckled and let his hands roam over Byleth’s chest, feeling all of the ridges and valleys and definition of his muscles, before letting them drift downward to join Claude’s. Together, they started stroking him, Dimitri’s hand on the base, Claude’s working the head.

 _“Mmmmmph,”_ Byleth moaned, instinctively covering his mouth. If there were others nearby, he had to spare the three of them the embarrassment of being caught. But he couldn’t bite his lips anymore; each stroke from Claude and Dimitri drew too much pleasure out of him. He reached out and squeezed Dimitri’s free hand, trying to ground himself in reality.

“Would you like me to help you stay quiet?” Dimitri asked, brushing Byleth’s hand away to gently pry open his lips with his thumb. Byleth gave a weak nod and let it slip through. Air escaped through his nostrils as it entered into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around the intrusion, and Dimitri sighed as he felt him enveloping his thumb in velvet warmth.

Claude’s thumb swept over the head of his dick, then wiped again at the precum that began to leak as Dimitri languidly jerked his hand up and down the length, gripping with firm pressure. Then, Claude’s head dipped down, Dimitri holding his dick steady. Byleth threw back his head and let out a deep, reverberating moan as soon as Claude’s mouth made contact with his head. 

“Mmmm…” Dimitri rumbled in response, feeling Byleth’s throat vibrate through his thumb. He could feel the reverberations travel all the way down to his cock; his pants weren’t even off and yet he couldn’t help but shamelessly grind his hips against Byleth in his lap.

Byleth let out a whine as Dimitri inserted one, two more fingers in his mouth. Ah, if only his length instead was filling up that pretty mouth. His cock twitched in excitement at just the thought of it. Such fantasies he’d always thought of being shameful and immoral. Yet even Claude admitted to him one night about his own fantasies with the professor, being reprimanded and bent down over a desk or being rewarded with a blowjob. He shouldn’t fantasize about such things, he knew he had no place to, but the professor was _here._ The dark-teal haired man was in _his_ lap; the usual stoic expression he wore around the monastery was now whining and pleading in _his_ lap. It was almost surreal.

Claude gave some more experimental licks, his tongue swirling around the head of Byleth’s cock. He let it slip out with a pop of his lips, but not before he could get one last lick. Taking in one large breath through his nostrils, Claude descended upon Byleth until his nose touched the base. It wasn’t nearly as difficult to take him in entirely compared to Dimitri, but it still required an immense amount of mental strength not to gag. He palmed his cock through his garments to distract himself from the strain.

Between Claude enveloping his cock with warm, slick pleasure and the sensation his mouth being filled with Dimitri’s fingers, Byleth’s mind was being reduced to mush. But as much as he wanted to enjoy this treatment longer, he could feel Dimitri’s member growing underneath him, and Claude surely desired release as much as he did. He pulled at what little mental power he had left to rise from his pleasure-induced state.

“No, this isn’t all about me. No,” Byleth said weakly, spitting out Dimitri’s hand and pushing away Claude’s head. He sat up. “It feels like this is all about me, but it shouldn’t be. You two need relief as well, and I… I _want_ to see you two enjoy yourselves. I _want_ to see you two undress.”

“Well, what if I don’t want to? You may be Dimitri’s professor, but you’re not mine. The Golden Deer house doesn’t have to respond to your commands. Especially not me, its leader,” Claude griped, but he flashed Byleth a grin so he knew it was just teasing. “C’mon, Dima. Let’s show him what he’s missing.”

Claude stood to his feet, shrugged off his coat, and pulled his shirt up. Byleth couldn’t resist the chance to run his hand up Claude’s toned stomach and chest when it came into view.

“Mmmmmm… like what you see, Teach?” Claude purred, guiding Byleth’s hand across his body.

Byleth nodded in approval and let Claude grasp his hand. His fingers glided across the milk-chai skin, Claude’s warmth seeping into his fingertips. His skin was surprisingly flawless, clear of any obvious scars, though if you squinted hard enough you could see some blemishes that have long faded. 

Claude chuckled every moment Byleth brushed past a particularly sensitive spot: around his ribs, up his back, and slipping back down dangerously close to his trousers, where Byleth could feel an intensifying heat emanating.

While Byleth was admiring Claude’s well-toned figure, Dimitri took the opportunity to peel off his armor and coat, tossing them aside. Claude let Byleth go so he could turn around to help him out of his shirt, but Dimitri nudged him away.

“Y-you don’t have to concern yourself with helping me, I can do it myself.”

Dimitri’s face was red when his head popped out from the shirt. He folded his arms over his chest, shielding part of his body from view. “Professor… I’m… I’m honestly quite hesitant to be revealing myself around you. I know you must have seen some awful things as a mercenary, so all these scars must not be that shocking but… well, what I have done to accumulate them, I…” he mumbled as he dropped the shirt to the floor and didn’t meet Byleth’s eyes.

“No, no, no don’t worry. You’re perfect.” Byleth consoled.

“Dimitri, you’re beautiful. Sexy, too,” Claude added. “At least, that’s what I’ve always been telling him, but he won’t believe me. Maybe if we both keep saying it, he’ll finally get the message.”

“Claude,” Dimitri looked up, letting his arms fall at his side.

“Dimitri, I don’t know what they mean to you exactly, but you don’t have to be ashamed of letting others see them. They’re a part of you, a beautiful part,” Byleth comforted. He let his fingers glide across Dimitri’s chest, feeling the firm muscle underneath and looping around to trace each mark and blemish along the way. “Promise me that you won’t forget that, will you?”

“I promise,” Dimitri nodded, slowly letting a smile grow. But his smile shifted into an agonized parting of lips and a moan when Byleth’s fingers found themselves twisting his nipples. Then he leaned in to swirl one of the pink buds with his tongue as he unbuttoned Dimitri and tugged his pants down. Dimitri gasped and needily thrust his hips upwards as his member grew in response to being partially freed from its constraints.

“I gotta say, it’s so hot watching you two together,” Claude interrupted them. “It’s like, straight out of some corny romance novel, ya know. The experienced teacher “aiding” the young student… and it’s just really, really sexy. Like really.”

“You have such a way with words,” Dimitri scoffed.

“You think we should shut him up?” Byleth asked Dimitri who snickered.

“Do you think it’s ever possible to shut Claude up?”

“Perhaps if we both work together? Got any ideas?”

“...Maybe with, um, with this?” Dimitri glanced down, embarrassed.

“Huh?” Byleth tilted his head perplexedly and traced Dimitri’s eyes to where he was focusing on. “Oh… OH.” 

Byleth’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. To put it bluntly, Dimitri was huge. It was only an outline but he could already tell how blessed he was by the Goddess; it was much thicker and longer than his member, and the head of his cock was already poking out of his trousers. Just imagining how it’d feel in his mouth, hot and heavy, made Byleth smack his lips in anticipation.

”Well, that would certainly be _one_ way to shut him up. I like the way you think,” Byleth smirked.

Byleth sprang off the bed and grabbed Claude, pulling him towards the bed. He just laughed and let them do what they wanted. Dimitri scooted further up, lying back on the pillows.

It came down to Byleth trying to strip Dimitri out of his trousers while Claude contributed mostly pokes and tickles to Dimitri’s unprotected bits that made him curl up in laughter and made Byleth’s job much harder.

“Keep the tail,” Claude laughed as he ruthlessly went after Dimitri’s stomach.

Byleth raised an eyebrow but let go of the belt that kept the tail in place. He finally wrestled the trousers off and threw them aside, wondering how the two ever got around to having sex if all they did was mess around. When he looked up he saw Claude encased in Dimitri’s arms, their fingers intertwined, kissing passionately.

Byleth sighed and pulled Claude away from planting a trail of kisses down Dimitri’s muscular chest. _“Ah,_ is the meal ready?” Claude teased. Byleth only rolled his eyes and pointed at Dimitri’s cock, which was fully erect and glistening with pre-cum. 

Although Claude would rather not be forced to follow Byleth’s orders, especially when this whole thing was _his_ idea to begin with, he couldn’t help but obey. Being able to drive Dimitri so close to the edge while the professor watched stirred something in Claude that compelled him to kneel.

Claude immediately dove in, swooping down to lick and suck at his balls, then trailing a prominent vein with his tongue up his length all the way to the top. He swirled the head around with his tongue, greedily lapping up the precum.

 _“Goddess,_ Claude, _please,”_ Dimitri whimpered. He gripped the brunette’s curls tightly and wrapped his braid around his fingers. He wanted to just slam Claude’s head all the way down _so badly._ He craved to be completely enveloped in his slick warmth, but the two have only just recently moved past awkward handjobs and frotting. Claude, as much as he’d love to brag that he could handle him, was still acclimating to the size of Dimitri’s cock. The last thing he wanted to do was rush Claude and hurt him.

Byleth, silently approving Claude’s work, moved in to kiss Dimitri. He stroked his hand across Dimitri’s inner thighs, teeth grazing across his v-cut. Working his way up Dimitri’s body, he kissed each set of abs before reaching his pink, pert nipples. This time, Byleth took them in with his teeth, ever so slightly grazing them. 

Dimitri’s hands untangled themselves from Claude and dug into Byleth’s hair, urging him to come up to kiss him, which he obeyed. Byleth licked across Dimitri’s lips before parting them, and Dimitri responded with letting his tongue dart out to swirl around Byleth. 

Claude continued to give wet kisses and licks up and down the length before finally daring to take more into his mouth. Dimitri shut his eyes and moaned into Byleth’s mouth as he felt heat and suction gradually reach further and further down.

Suddenly, the slick warmth was gone and his mouth was left empty. Dimitri whined at the abrupt pause, but then the heat and suction came back, stronger, and moist lips trailed up his neck and kissed his jawline. When he felt his member bump the back of the throat, he gripped the bedsheets with white-knuckled fists as that was all he could do not to thrust. 

“C-Claude, when did you learn to get this far—f-fuck!” Long before he wanted it, Dimitri could feel his orgasm approaching. He wrenched his eyes open to see that it was actually Byleth who was doing his very best to deepthroat him, and he groaned loudly at the sight. 

Claude plunged into Dimitri’s mouth before pulling away, hovering over him with swollen, glistening red lips and jade-green eyes that were glazed over with lust. Byleth looked up with burning desire as he pulled off the cock for a quick breath and Dimitri nearly swore at the vision of the two. But he didn’t have the breath left to verbalize it and Byleth took him back into his fiery mouth.

“D-Damn, Teach, where’d you learn to do this? I may need to request some private instruction from you later,” Claude remarked.

Byleth hummed in response, and Dimitri flung his head back with a number of expletives that Byleth never heard from him before spit out from his mouth. 

Claude shifted back to where Byleth was kneeling and took in the sight of his prowess with his tongue and Dimitri’s increasingly agonized expression crumbling before him—two things he would never have expected to witness today. Perhaps this is proof that Sothis truly does exist, he thought.

 _“Ahhhhhh,_ I-I’m going to come soon, Professor,” he warned Byleth. Byleth’s smirk around the head of his dick was enough to give him an early heart attack, Dimitri was sure.

“Ngh, _Byleth,”_ Dimitri warned again, but it was Claude who spoke up.

“Hey Teach, is there anything I can do to help? I mean it’s really hot seeing Dimitri like this, but I’m feelin’ kind of left out here,” Claude whispered.

Byleth let Dimitri out with a pop and coughed a bit before responding.

“Well, you could lick around the base and such I suppose. Or—”

Dimitri cried out with a thundering groan and punched the mattress, anything to distract himself from just barely avoiding climax. Byleth, stifling a chortle, asked Claude with a hushed voice, “Have you guys explored penetration yet?”

Claude’s face immediately flushed three shades red and whispered into Byleth’s ear. “Well, um, we…” Claude glanced over at Dimitri. “You know how Dimitri is, um, difficult to accommodate, right? So, we’ve only been experimenting with me “doing” him. I’m only slightly above average, after all, so it’s a lot easier. But please don’t mention it to Dimitri. He hates to admit it.”

“I see,” Byleth said solemnly. “Well, do you have any lubrication around?”

Claude nodded and scrambled towards his cloak and produced a vial of oil. Byleth uncapped it and drizzled some onto his fingers and Claude’s. “Just follow my lead,” he whispered. He motioned silently towards Dimitri, whose head was again buried into the pillows.

Dimitri jerked when Byleth caught a droplet of pre-cum dripping down his length with his tongue and licked it up all the way to his head. He wrapped around his cock with his mouth and swiftly descended upon him again. Dimitri yelped and shuddered at the sudden sensation, still sensitive from nearly climaxing. He couldn’t hold back any longer; he grasped Byleth’s head and thrust his hips upwards. If Byleth could handle his size then he can handle having his face ravaged by him. 

The prince pounded furiously into the professor’s mouth, not caring for the obscene noises emanating from him. White sparks of pleasure flared more and more intensely as he roughly plunged his cock again and again into the slick warmth. His hands grasped the professor’s head tighter and his moans became more erratic as his climax was swiftly approaching.

 _“Mmmmmmm,_ Professor, _Professor, B-Byleth,_ I can’t last any long—Oh, _Goddess!”_

Dimitri gasped at the sudden intrusion as Byleth deftly slipped one finger in Dimitri’s ass, pushing and prodding against the walls. He let out a cry and slowed his thrusting so that Byleth could reach deeper. Soon after, Claude added a finger, to which Dimitri let out a pained _“s-shit”_ in response. The two worked together in synchronization, thrusting in and out of the heat and stretching Dimitri.

Between Byleth’s velvet hot mouth and the intrusion down below, Dimitri was at his absolute limit. He was about to give one final warning when he felt the fingers brush past something and he threw his head back. He let out a powerful roar and slammed his hips up into Byleth’s mouth. All of the tension and heat that was churning and building up inside of him burst out in waves of pleasure that surged from head to toe; each thrust was another rope of cum that pulsed through his cock and down Byleth’s throat. His body convulsed and kicked outwards as his mind drowned in euphoria and relief.

The orgasm seemed to go on forever, and Dimitri wasn’t sure if he actually blacked out for a moment. A fear murkily emerged in his mind that Byleth might’ve been injured from the sudden force Dimitri used, but when he creaked open his eyes, Byleth and Claude were delicately licking at his oversensitive dick. He hazily pawed at them, trying to bring them close enough to kiss.

Byleth and Claude climbed onto Dimitri and leaned in. Dimitri turned his head to plunge his tongue into Byleth’s mouth, then Claude’s: cum, saliva, and sweat mixing in between. One tongue ran up his cheek and licked the inner lobe of his left ear, and another swooped down from his neck to his stomach, licking away the excess cum that dribbled out.

Dimitri limply grasped the two bodies with his arms, subconsciously arching into each kiss until he finally awoke from his post-orgasm haze.

“By the Goddess,” Dimitri croaked. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt,” he told them, still languidly rolling his hips. 

“Dima, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And Teach, where did you learn to do _that?_ And here I thought you’d be only as experienced as us, if not less,” Claude chimed in.

Byleth coughed a bit before shrugging. “I suppose that’s another thing you’ll have to add to my list of mysteries, eh, Claude?”

“Professor…” Dimitri groaned at the instance of hearing the man’s voice before the realization hit him. ”Professor! Oh Goddess, are you alright? Damn it, I-I should’ve restrained myself. I shouldn’t have succumbed to my desires like that; I shouldn’t have complied with Claude’s whims in the first place. I can’t apologize enough for what I did. You don’t have to forgive me. It’s my fault that I couldn’t control myself at that point and—”

“Relax, Dimitri. You don’t have to apologize. I’m fine.” Byleth swiftly cast a Heal on himself to confirm that he’d be alright. “In fact, I’d say it was even hotter when you lost control for a bit like that. Right, Claude? Claude?”

Byleth, puzzled by the lack of response, looked around the room before finding the brunette leaning against the wall, his trousers pooled on the floor and his hands stroking his cock.

 _“Ngh._ D-Definitely,” Claude croaked. _“Fuck,_ I-I’m sorry but I just can’t wait any longer. I’ve been all worked up for a while now and seeing Dima like that _—Goddess have mercy,_ I need to be inside you so badly, Dima.”

Byleth sighed. The night has gone on long enough, and, at some point, the knights and faculty will be suspicious of how long he is taking to take care of the situation. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but _desire_ to see Claude undo himself before Dimitri. Not to mention, he had his own problem down below to take care of.

Byleth motioned Claude to come back, who whimpered and obeyed, trudging alongside the bed frame for support. He uncapped the vial and dripped some oil across Claude’s length. His hands joined Claude’s in lubricating his cock, who squirmed and gasped at the coolness of the oil. 

Byleth’s arm wrapped around from behind and pulled him close so that he could lean into the youth’s ear, whispering, “You see that Big Bad Wolf lying there? I think it’s time we punish him for good. When you’re ready, I want to see you plunge deep into him, over and over again. Think you can do that for me, Claude?”

Claude weakly nodded and needily thrust his hips into Byleth’s hands. He shuddered; this was _not_ at all what he expected from Teach. How could a normally expressionless person like him be so… dominating? Claude tossed it up to his natural leadership skills on the battlefield and brushed away his thoughts. Byleth gave him some playful nibbles on his ear and neck before nudging him forward. 

Claude gulped as he approached the blond-haired prince sprawled across the bed. They’ve tried doing this a handful of times, but they all ended with Dimitri losing patience and pulling him close to jack off the two or to let him fuck in between his thighs. Of course, Claude was ravenous at the idea of the opposite scenario: the prince’s hands grasping his neck, his girth ravaging his ass and completely engulfing him with sick pleasure. 

But this time was different. This time Dimitri was completely spent; there was hardly a flicker of resistance left in him. Claude could take all the time he wanted to ease into him nice and slow, rolling his hips into him at a tortuously slow pace—make him _beg_ for it. This time, _he_ could be the one to reduce Dimitri to a pleading, mewling mess, drawing out a moan with each thrust. All the possibilities swirled around in his head, and with Teach intently watching, Claude’s eyes blazed only brighter with lust.

Dimitri whimpered as Claude teased his entrance, dragging his fingertips across the tight ring of muscle then slipping one, two fingers in. Byleth slid close by his side to run his hands through the blonde hair, massaging away any tension and apprehension left in him. 

By the time a third finger was inserted, Dimitri was hungrily urging his hips forwards in an effort to have his sweet spot hit. Claude glanced up at Byleth one last time, whose teal eyes flashed back with an intensity that only stoked the flames within him even more. He ripped off the belt that kept the tail attached to Dimitri, lined himself up with the entrance, and, at the nod of the prince’s head, he slowly pushed in.

“Ngh, _goodness,_ Dima, you’re so _tight,”_ Claude moaned. Dimitri gritted his teeth at the stinging pain slowly penetrating him. Claude was hardly comparable to his own size, but having his cock stretching and filling him up was still a foreign sensation to him. 

He gripped Byleth’s arm tightly, traces of his crest flickering above him. Soon, the sharp pain subsided and was replaced with a bittersweet pleasure that coursed throughout and into his growing member. However, when Claude accidentally pushed too far too quickly, Dimitri instinctively yelped and kicked Claude away.

“Ack, sorry Dimitri!” Claude blurted, but Dimitri whined in response and spread his legs further apart, as if he was languishing the loss of his member deep inside him. Claude’s worried expression swiftly shifted to a smirk, and he recomposed himself. He inserted his dick in again, deliberately thrusting in just a little bit deeper, then rolling his hips back, then thrusting back in again. The agonizingly long cycle continued for Goddess knows how long until finally, Claude fully sheathed himself into Dimitri.

 _“Fuuuuuuckk,_ you feel so good, Dima. You want me to go faster, hm?”

Dimitri only grunted in response and grinded his hips against Claude. The brunette grinned. He grabbed Dimitri’s right leg and threw it over his shoulders, allowing him better access to his entrance. Claude rolled his hips back completely, then snapped forward, plunging his cock all the way in. 

The prince threw his head back and howled, grasping Byleth’s arm with an iron grip. Byleth winced at the increased throbbing pain and withdrew his other hand from Dimitri’s hair to tap on his shoulders. However, Dimitri didn’t even turn his head towards Byleth and began to chant _"Claude, Claude”_ with his body squirming in subordinance to the Alliance heir’s control.

Byleth grimaced. At this rate, he was never going to find relief. Enough was enough. He grabbed Dimitri’s head and forced it to face Byleth’s member. “So, _you’re_ the Big Bad Wolf that I’ve been hearing about. Don’t seem to be as scary as the tales make you out to be. You enjoy having Claude fuck you like this, hm? _Pathetic,”_ Byleth glowered. “If you’re going to grip my arm like this, then you best be prepared to accept your punishment.”

The teal-haired man pressed his hips forward, his cock swiping across Dimitri’s face. The blonde flinched and opened his mouth in protest. “Professor, I apologize—”

Byleth grasped Dimitri’s head and thrust forward, plunging his cock deep down his throat, then pulled out. Dimitri just barely suppressed a gag and coughed. “No apologies. Have I made myself clear?” Byleth rumbled. 

“Y-yes, professor,” Dimitri weakly nodded. He let go of Byleth’s arm and grabbed his length. He took the head into his mouth, sucking and wetting it with his tongue while his hand stroked the shaft. Byleth was considerably thicker than what he was used to with Claude; he could only imagine how it must’ve felt when the two were struggling to suck him off. He shut his eyes and let Byleth enter deeper into his mouth, slowly rocking his hips back and forth in the warm cavern.

Claude watched the event unfold before him as he continued to thrust into Dimitri, skin slapping against skin. He growled at the sight of Dimitri’s eyes rolled back, his hair gripped tightly in Byleth’s hands, his crimson, swollen lips being slowly fucked, drool leaking out of his mouth. His previously limp cock slowly grew back to its full size, pre-cum dripping from its slit, and it twitched with each slam of his hips. 

One particular thrust hit his sweet spot, and Dimitri let out a deep, reverberating moan and looked directly into Claude’s eyes, the two brilliant blue jewels pleading for more. Seeing Dimitri—the chivalrous, noble, high-born Dimitri—fall to this level only heightened his ferocity, and he quickened his pace.

The three of them settled into a pattern—Claude driving himself into Dimitri, Dimitri humming in response, and Byleth cursing under his breath, thrusting back. But soon Claude’s thrusts became more erratic with Dimitri arching his back each time his prostate was hit, and Byleth’s moans were becoming uncontrollable. The room became filled with cries and moans of ecstasy that surely anybody unfortunate enough to be nearby would hear.

 _“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,”_ Claude chanted. His vision began to haze over with bliss; Dimitri’s clenching around him was becoming too much to handle. Each thrust was another deep, guttural moan milked from Dimitri, and Claude threw his head back, chanting sweet nothings of praise and reverence.

 _“So good, so good,_ ngh, _my prince. Goddess,_ I-I’m so _close,_ w-where do you want me to… where… _s-shit, Dima,”_ he panted, feeling tension building below his stomach.

Dimitri grabbed ahold of his cock, stroking it. He shivered at the oversensitivity and moaned around Byleth, who gritted his teeth and groaned out _“Dimitri”_ in ecstasy. He plunged in deeper, rougher, and Dimitri soon felt hot, wet tears streaming down his face. He reached out towards Claude, urging his hips forwards, and cried out.

 _“Claude…_ come all over… with me… ngh, _fuck, please,_ ” he whimpered with pleading, puffy red eyes.

That did it for Claude. In one swift motion, he dropped Dimitri’s leg, pulled out, pounced on top of Dimitri, and, grasping both members with his hand, started jerking furiously. In a flash, he saw sparks and let out a long, drawn-out wail, climaxing with such a ferocity that he bit down into the prince’s shoulder, hard. White streams of cum shot across Dimitri’s abs and pecs, one after another, and Dimitri soon followed. He spat out Byleth as he gave a loud, thunderous moan, thrusting his hips into Claude’s hands. Hot seed burst out, decorating the two's stomachs and chests with white. Claude gave out one more groan before collapsing on top of Dimitri, grinding his hips against him while riding out the waves of euphoria.

Byleth snapped at the sight of the two and thrust into Dimitri’s wet mouth one last time before letting out a grunt and exploding upon Dimitri’s face, hot streaks of white painting across his pale skin. He swore he almost fainted right there and then at the sight of Dimitri licking the cum up with a wolfish grin, and his legs started to wobble. Dimitri took note and grasped Byleth’s hand, urging him to join them on the bed.

The professor climbed over Claude and settled in between the wall and the two students. Claude nuzzled his head against Dimitri’s shoulder and gently kissed and sucked at the spot where he bit, his breath still shaky from the orgasm. Dimitri chuckled and turned to kiss his head, his hands petting at the brunette’s hair. Byleth leaned on his side and wrapped his arm around Claude, but not before casting a Heal on Dimitri, and the three of them laid there, frozen in time, until Claude popped his head up.

“Next time, we’re making a list,” Claude said firmly.

“Next time?” Byleth repeated, jolting awake from the disturbance.

“You do want to do this again, don’t you?” Claude bit his own lip then winced at the oversensitivity.

“I… Yes,” Byleth sighed. He could only be honest, but he knew it was the right answer when both beamed at him. He couldn’t resist adding, “It seems like the Big Bad Wolf wasn’t as bad as everyone thought.”

“I think you were very scary,” Claude reassured Dimitri when he pouted.

“At least I got to eat the Huntsman,” he smirked. “Though I still wish I had a chance to eat you, my Little Red Riding Hood.” 

Byleth propped his chin up on his hand and watched the two giggle and exchange lazy kisses. Then the thought hit him. “You two are cuddlers, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” Claude said cheerfully as he flipped himself over and pulled the sheets over all three of them.

“This isn’t at all what I thought would happen when I came after you two,” Byleth admitted as Claude lay his head on Byleth’s shoulder and Dimitri slung his leg over Claude’s hips, both snuggling as close as they could.

Dimitri groaned and tried to bury his face into Claude’s shoulder, but Claude tsked at him. “I’m telling you, Dima, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I made the students and knights promise they wouldn’t actually report you,” Byleth said. “But I thought I’d better find you and warn you to keep your role playing in Claude’s room, not out in the open or in the hallways.”

“But, how are we ever going to recreate Beauty and the Beast in just my room?” Claude whined and Dimitri slapped at his arm.

“Really? Beauty and the Beast?” Byleth had to ask.

Claude shrugged. “Ears and tail, remember?”

“Claude!” Dimitri slapped at him again.

“Well…” Byleth said slowly, “maybe I could pull some strings and give us access to the entire dining hall for a night?”

Claude’s eyes glimmered at the prospect of the possibility. Dimitri’s head slowly lifted and one eye peered across Claude’s chest to Byleth. “Maybe… maybe we could have two Beasts?”

“Mmm, I love the way you think, Dima,” Claude grinned.

“Just please stay out of sight of the others?” Byleth said weakly, wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.

“Yes, of course,” Dimitri said firmly as Claude sighed, “Okay fine.” Then a moment later the prince added, “But you have to help us find some glass shoes because I’m dying to dress Claude up as Cinderella.”

And as Claude lunged over at the laughing Dimitri, Byleth could only think that maybe they could all live happily ever after.

* * *

The next morning, Claude, Dimitri, and Byleth were sitting at a table in the dining room, completely unaware of the chatter swirling around them. Felix glared across the room, clicking his tongue at the sight of them.

“Hey Felix, haven’t you heard?” Sylvain greeted him.

“I _know,_ it’s about that beast and his sly little deer hanging around him. Word is spreading that they were caught snooping around the academy past lights out last night for Goddess knows what reason, and Byleth gave them a harsh reprimand in Claude’s room.”

“Hey, you were the one who said that they were a cute couple—” 

“I said no such thing!" Felix retorted. "Just the fact that I’m glad Dimitri finally found someone that can tame him. Except, it just had to be Claude von Riegan. I can’t believe it…”

“…So, what do you think the punishment was? They seem to be a little _too_ cheery together, considering all that. Even Byleth is happily chatting along with them.”

“It doesn’t concern me, that boar’s actions. Thought I’d much prefer it if Claude didn’t involve him with his ridiculous stunts.”

“Yeah… well… Ashe and Lysithea both told me that last night, they heard some wailing and moaning coming from above their rooms. You don’t think they…”

“Sylvain, that’s Ashe and Lysithea. They’re afraid to walk outside at night just because they think some ghosts will spook them. It’s probably just their imagination.”

“If you say so…”

But Sylvain ended up telling his idea of what happened to Ingrid, who scolded him for gossiping. Mercedes overheard bits and parts of Sylvain’s account and told a more… child-friendly version to Annette, who came up with a song about it which she shared with Dorothea. Alois picked up the gossip and drunkenly blabbered about it with Seteth, and by the time it reached Rhea’s ears, the story became such an outlandish tale of beasties and wolves and ghosts that she just shook her head and prayed to the Goddess that whatever happened, all’s well that ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth is a pain to write ngl.
> 
> I may write more smut with the three of them in the future but I need to catch the Raihan/Leon train, and I just saw Promare so... eheheh... *slowly slips away*
> 
> (I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks again for reading!)


End file.
